Sunrise at Nighttime
by LovelyTwilight
Summary: I suck at summarys so bear with me! Bella, Alice, and Jasper are all mysteriously taken. But is the person trying to hurt them, or just warn them of the upcoming truth? Who will be there to save the one member of the Cullen's that just cant be lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Bella P.O.V._

Never had I been so confused in my life. My eyes fluttered open to a bright green room, causing my eyes to squint and bringing on a massive headache. I sat up straight not recognizing the room. It was very small, about the size of an average bathroom. The tile floor had nothing on it except for me. The walls were lime green, and very disorienting. That was it. There was no lights, no window, not even a door!

"Where am I?" I asked into the nothingness, getting angry when I didn't get a response back. I just sat there for a moment, trying to recollect any memories from yesterday. The last thing I remembered was of me lying in my bed, wondering when Edward would be back from his hunting trip.

"Hello?" I called again. Still no answer. I instantly felt a bead of sweat drip from my neck. It was burning up in here! At least eighty degrees!

"Ugh, isn't somebody here?" I screamed as loud as I could. I heard a whisper back. It was too quiet to hear.

"Hello? What did you say?"

"Bella, it's me," a high voice rang. A wave of relief spread through me, and I looked around to find the voice. I didn't see anybody.

"Alice? Where are you? Where am I?"

"You can't see me, but I can see you perfectly. I don't really know where you are. I don't even know where I am. All I know is that we are in danger. Jasper, you, and I are all here. We are all away from each other."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know Bella, and that's killing me. But listen, I can't tell you much, but I will tell you what I know. In the middle of the night, Jasper, you, and I were all kidnapped here by another vampire. Jasper and I were being held against our physical will to see anything or anybody. It was impossible to escape the grip.

We were all dumped here. We were in the room you are in currently for about an hour, then, somebody named Christopher came and gathered Jasper and I. He put me in this room, and took Jasper somewhere else."

I looked around trying to figure out where her voice was coming from. It was all around me. I was scared

"Now, I can see you, from the top. I am on top of you. I want you to look directly up, Bella." I did as followed. All I saw was the popcorn from the ceiling.

"Now what?" I asked.

"OK, I can see you definitely now. I don't know how I can hear you, and you can me, but we need to use that to our advantage. I want you to touch everything, feel everything."

I did as followed. This entire thing reminded me of two years ago with James in the ballet studio. It was one of the most painful moments of my life.

"Why didn't I wake up at all last night?" I asked, touching every possible thing in the room.

"You did. Then they knocked you out with some gas. It smelled really gross. But anyways, are you finding anything in the walls?"

"No. Alice, I am scared!" I whispered, feeling my knees shaking.

"Don't be. With me here I will make sure you make it out. Don't worry Bella, trust- Bella?"

I looked up at Alice, not being able to see her. The wall. When I had touched it, I created a window. I could see into the next room. I was unsure whether or not they were able to see me.

"Bella, what happened?"

"Alice, look, I can see into the other room!"

"There's nothing there, Bella," Alice said.

"Yes there is! I can see it, Alice!" I sang excitedly. Then it hit me too late.

"Alice? Where's Edward?"

_Edward P.O.V._

I couldn't be going any faster down the highway. My stomach was lurching at the lack of food. I didn't care right now. Somebody had Bella. Somebody had Alice. Somebody had Jasper. Somebody was going to die. Whoever it was, they were smart enough not to take me. Or Emmett. They knew we would kill them.

The exit to Forks was just another mile or two. I pushed down on the gas pedal, trying to inch past 120, knowing it wouldn't happen. My cell phone rang. I looked at the name, and quickly opened it.

"Carlisle."

"Edward, meet us in front of Bella's. We have her scent." I flipped the phone shut, and took the quick turn onto the freeway. I was about two minutes away from her house. The radio held no interest for me, nor did the road, or the other drivers. All I could think about was my sweet Bella. If I didn't exist, like I shouldn't, then she wouldn't be in this mess right now. Who knows what could be happening to her? My heart sank knowing that she could be dead. NO! She was alive. I would make sure of that.

I pulled into the tiny two story house's driveway. The police cruiser was there. Charlie was talking with Esme and Carlisle in the front of his house. I could read the thoughts.

_Charlie is just as clueless as we are, Edward. He knows as much as we do by this point._ I looked at Carlisle, and we exchanged anxious glances.

"Charlie," I said, nodding my head.

"Edward," he grunted. I knew he wouldn't say anything about my speeding at a time like this. "Edward, do you know where Bella was last night? Tell the truth, please. Spare the consequences."

"I have no clue, sir. If I knew, I would be doing everything I can right now."

"We have come up with a sensible plan," Esme interrupted. "Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett are going to look for Bella out of town. Charlie, Renee, and I are going to search town, talk with the locals, etc."

"Renee?" I questioned.

"She flew down. She is in the kitchen right now, sobbing. I should probably go check on her," Charlie said, walking into the house. The door shut behind him.

We all stood there for a moment in silence. Bella's name, her face, her lovely voice, everything about her, was racing through my head. If she wasn't…existing in this world…..how would I end my life? The Volturri didn't go so swell for me last time, so maybe I could walk into a fire?

"Do you have the scent Edward?"

"Yes, I could smell it from miles away. I have a general idea in the direction she was taken."

"Good. So, you know exactly what to do then?"

"Yes, Carlisle. I think I would rather do this alone," I said, not wanting to risk my family's lives.

"No, Edward, you need Emmett and I to come. I, for the brains, and Emmett for the bronze."

Ouch.

"I can take care of myself. I just need to get to her faster, and I wont risk your lives."

"Edward, love can block sensibility. I think it's a good idea if we come. More would get done."

"Fine," I snapped. "Where's Emmett?"

"He is on his way. When he gets here, we leave," Esme explained.

"Where is Rosalie?"

"She is with Emmett. We don't know how she will be helpful to us right now, as she is being stubborn."

"Of course she is," I murmered. I heard a low rumbling from a few streets over. Emmett was here. The search would begin. _"Bella, I'm coming. Hold in, just a little longer. I love you, and I'm coming. I love you, Bella." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Edward's P.O.V._

All three of us stared in shock at the Caller ID on the ringing phone.

Alice.

"Hello?" I asked instantly.

"Edward!"

"Alice! Where are you? Is Bella with you?"

"Edward, listen to me," she rushed. She sounded panicky. "I don't know where I am, but I can see Bella. She's fine." A wave of relief washed over me, and I smiled.

"Is Jasper OK?"

A pause of silence.

"I don't know," she finally whispered. I could tell my question had hurt her, but now wasn't the time for regrets.

"Listen Edward. There is a vampire here. I don't know his intentions, and honestly, I don't want to. But I saw something, Edward!"

"What?" I egged on, my fingers tapping the steering wheel.

"Carlisle's car was pulling into the driveway of a huge red brick building. The building number was 57. I don't know the street."

"Thanks for the help. Is it possible I could talk to Bella?"

"No. I can only see her. For some reason we can not hear each other any more. We are in separate rooms," she explained. "They are really small. I don't like them. It's very uncomfortable."

"What is she doing?" I asked.

"She is balled up on the floor, crying. She's mouthing something. Can't hear it, but it looks like Edward. And there's something else. But, it might worry you."

Because the past three days of no notice from Bella, not knowing where she was, half of my family with her, that didn't have me worried at _all._

"Tell me," I said sternly.

"We have been here three days, Edward. Bella needs food and water to live. There is nothing of that. She looks like she is getting really sick. I don't know how, but she keeps getting random nosebleeds. Edward, she is even paler then before. You need to get here, otherwise it is going to be too late."

After that, I dropped the phone without realizing I did. Alice's chatter had become just another noise in the background. It seemed like the entire world had stopped, for just a few seconds, just for me to regain hope, life, meaning. But it didn't happen.

My Bella, my _love_, was dying. Starving. Bleeding. Meanwhile, I haven't taken the full potential I could have to find her. Every second could be her second to death. I knew human's could go around a week without food or water, but I don't know how long Bella will last. I stared at Carlisle who was speaking with Alice. My thoughts were all around Bella, but my concern was about the plan. If any part of Carlisle's plan involved time, I was out.

After the longest five minutes of eternity, they finally hung up. Carlisle turned to Emmett, and told him the plan, figuring I had already deciphered it from his head. Sometimes I forgot about my useful little power.

"We go to the town directory. We ask about a red brick building with the number 57. If we don't find anything useful, we wait for Alice to call. She said she will call when she gets a street name. If she doesn't get one by the end of tonight, she will tell us so. Hopefully, she will see it or the town directory will have it. While Edward and I are at the town directory, we ask of you to go to the nearest restaurant and pick up the biggest meal they have there. Bella is starving, literally. Also, pick up a bottle of water. At 3, we meet back at the house. From there, we get directions to the address we will hopefully have, hunt, then leave."

Emmett nodded his head. I could instantly predict was Emmett was going to think. He always had the same irrational response to every plan that involved him.

"_Do I get to beat up the jerk?" _

_Right on cue, Emmett said aloud, "Do I get to beat up the jerk that has them?"_

_Ah, I was close. _

"_This time, Emmett, its going to more then beating up. Death is in order," Carlisle stated. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Bella's P.O.V._

If I thought I had felt pain before, I was wrong. There has never been a pain in my life that has been as uncomfortable as this one. It felt as if there was a fire burning through every vein, every artery, in my body. My eyes wouldn't open, I wouldn't allow them to. I didn't want to see myself burning.

My hands searched around for water as the burning sensation fulfilled every inch of my body. My breath was uneven, and my screams were muffled by a pair of cold hands. Wait, cold hands! I opened my eyes. Even they were on fire too.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust. The lime green walls brought on a headache I couldn't feel over the burning of my body. My eyes looked onto the vampire standing over me, worry on his face. It wasn't somebody I had seen before. I instantly regretted I opened my eyes. Instead, I could pretend it was Edward's cool hands comforting my pain, putting out the fire.

"You're awake." The vampire stated. He didn't put emphasis on it, or emotion. He just said it, very blasé also.

This vampire shocked me. Was he a vampire? His skin was the same shade as mine, maybe a bit darker. His hair was blonde. Pale blonde. But what stood out was his eyes. His eyes were as a blue ocean, with everlasting water. It was like I could see into his eyes with no ending. They were beautiful. He couldn't be a vampire. But his skin, it was so cold. Just like Edward's.

"Hello," he said to me, smiling. His smile reminded me of Mike Newton. Why would I be thinking of Mike at a time like this?

"How are you?"

"In pain," I responded, the fire seething through to my words.

"Ah, sweet, sweet, Bella, that is to be expected. Transformation just wouldn't be transformation without a bit of pain!"

Despite the fire, the heat overwhelming my body, tears formed in my eyes. I was changing. I would be a vampire next time I saw Edward. He wouldn't be the one to change me. The physical pain hurt less then the emotional pain. Edward would be mad, disappointed. Maybe happy? I couldn't predict his emotion. It would be a shock.

"I'm changing," I stated, in the same tone he had before.

"Yes, you are. You seem to be doing it quite well also. I am proud, Isabella." Was their a way to transform that _wasn't_ well?

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know much about, Ms. Swan. I know you were born in Arizona. I know you attend Forks High School, and your high school sweetheart _was Edward Cullen."_

"_Was?"_

"_Precisely. I think I would rather have you for myself. Try to change that, and I kill the Cullen's."_

_My world has taken a drastic change. The sudden stress made me go into a state where I was awake and aware, but too lost in thought to notice anything. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_Bella's P.O.V. _

I had awoken once more, tired from over sleeping. Memories from yesterday, or whenever I last fell asleep, poured back into my thoughts. My eyes were open, though I didn't remember opening them. I noticed the man standing against the wall. The burning sensation was worse now. I don't know how I slept through this pain. It was unbearable. The fire was now inching through my heart and my lungs. I could almost feel the smoke coming through my nostrils and ears. 

"_Precisely. I think I would rather have you for myself. Try to change that, and I kill the Cullen's." _I ignored the pain, remembering that last quote before I fell asleep. My eyes narrowed on him. He was staring at me, with delight in his eyes. 

"I'm not letting you touch them," I shrieked. My voice broke mid sentence, overwhelmed with the need to scream in agony. 

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" He asked, immediately knowing who I was talking about. 

"You made a mistake with me. You took me, and changed me. As soon as this transformation is complete, I will be stronger then you. Ha, I might already be!"

"You aren't stronger then me. I am also a newborn vampire."

"Liar. You aren't pale. Your eyes are blue," I stated, screaming the last word, helping endure the pain. The scream only made the pain in my lungs worse. I started hyperventilating. It was hard to breathe and concentrate him at the same time.

"Ah, I am one of a kind, dear Isabella. I am a newborn vampire, but I was changed by somebody special. They weren't fully vampire. They were half human. So, I have human characteristics. I am also stronger then most newborns, and I am able to control my thirst." He chuckled. "Fighting with me would be like a chicken fighting a bulldog. I, being the bulldog, of course."

I couldn't help but to stay silent. There was nothing I could say. I knew the chance of me winning against him was slim now. Hopefully, he was a liar. 

The silence filled the room. He stared at me, and I the ceiling. I was imagining Edward here with me, Edward changing me, while the Cullen's took care of this….this….creature.

Hours passed. Maybe minutes. I lost time perception here. This man wasn't leaving me, so I decided to talk to him, calmly. 

"Where is Alice and Jasper?"

"I don't know. Probably helping the rest of their family find their way here, like I hoped."

"What do you mean?" I asked, worried. 

"Bella, I wanted you. I only took Alice and Jasper because it would be easier for them to find their way back when I let them out, which was about forty hours ago."

"Then why would you want them back?" I asked. An evil grin spread across his face, the smile reaching ear to ear. 

"Because they will bring the rest of their clan. I can eliminate the Cullen's for good, and have you all for myself, with no competition."

I felt a sudden hole of ice build up in my stomach, calming the fire. I was almost used to the pain of the fire. If fire was as hot as this. _Edward, don't come._ I thought, hoping he would suddenly be able to read my mind. _Edward, no, no, no. You can't win, Edward. He's a newborn. No, Edward, No. No._

"_NO!" I screamed in outrage. I realized I wasn't being held down by anything. It had felt as if I had been held down by hundred pound weights. I moved through the invisible weights, and stumbled to my feet. Shock crossed his face, and he backed up. It was difficult for me to stay up. It had felt as if the weights were pushing like dogs against my leg. Every ounce of energy I had in my body I was using to stand up, and take angry steps towards him. In the corner of my eye, I noticed that my skin was whiter then usual. The physical changes were becoming complete. Fairly soon, I would be a full vampire. I knew that I would be able to hear for miles, see every particle that made up this room, and be able to lung at this man's throat without difficulty. Hopefully._

"_I will not let you touch the Cullen's, you freak."_

"_Freak is a pretty offensive word. You can call me Winston." Winston. Winston. The name did not ring a bell. Ferocity filled my eyes. His face stayed brave, but he took an involuntary step back. _

"_If you lay one finger on any of them, I will make your throat dinner."_

"_Ooh, pretty gruesome for a girl. Bella, you can't hurt me like I can you. Don't even try to hurt me, little girl. I have you for eternity, and I can make eternity hell for you."_

"_I'd like to see you try."_

_The last thing I remembered was seeing Winston crouch back, then leap forward, his snarling mouth flying at me. My hands covered my eyes, and I anticipated the pain coming in about half a second._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Edward's P.O.V._

Life had stopped. Meaning had stopped. I was on my knees, and I could feel the invisible moisture in my eyes. Jasper wasn't daring to calm my mood. Only five short minutes ago, I had been so close to getting Bella, having her safe. Then, Alice had a vision.

My love, a vampire now, laying in a coffin. Blood was dripping from her throat, and her face was frozen with pure terror. And it would stay like that, for eternity.

"Edward, don't look in my head. You won't like what you see," Alice had told me. But of course, I ignored her request.

I stood there frozen in time. I don't think I had taken a breath. Who cares? My life was over, as was hers. I could hear everyone's frantic voices in the background, but I couldn't paying attention. Bella was dead. It was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten her wrapped up in my world. Once she was, I couldn't save her in time. I am a monster.

I felt warm water splash my body. I reacted by looking up.

"Edward, did you hear what Alice said?" Carlisle asked, holding an empty cup with dripping water.

"No," I replied, taking everything I had to sound sane.

"She believes the vision may not have occurred yet. Luckily, she and Jasper remember the way back. Son, we have to leave now to get their in time."

Before Carlisle finished his sentence, I was searching the house for the keys. The one time I truly needed them, I couldn't find them!

"I have them." Jasper said from downstairs, knowing I could hear. Before Jasper could take another breath, I was downstairs, with my hands reaching for the keys. Jasper looked at me, then at Carlisle.

"Do you really think Edward is in a state to drive?"

"GIVE ME THE DAMN KEYS JASPER," I screamed loudly. The glass shook.

Carlisle looked at me with judgmental eyes.

"Jasper is right. Edward, let me drive." I hissed at Carlisle, but lowered my arm.

The car ride was one of the worst experiences of my existence. Every second seemed as if it took hours to pass. My head was absorbed with thoughts, emotions, strategies. But mostly, I just saw Bella lying in the coffin. The vision was very stereo typical, but I knew it was true, or going to be true, if I didn't do anything.

_Edward, are you getting out? Alice thought. I looked around. Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme were standing out side of the car, all staring at me. I still couldn't believe that Rosalie had actually been so hateful towards Bella, that she would leave the state until this whole thing was cleared up. Emmett followed her, terrified to leave her by herself, like I am Bella._

"_Sorry," I whispered. I wasn't whispering sorry to the family, or to myself. I was saying it to Bella. Sorry was an understatement. _

"_This is the place. I can smell her," I stated. We all immediately absorbed the front of it for a quick second, just in case we needed to come back,_

_It was in the middle of the woods. Only a trail got us here off the side of the highway. The building was brick, with a black, faded, number painted on the side of it, along with some graffiti. There were windows everywhere, and one small door. This seemed like it used to be a warehouse of some sort. _

_My eyes scanned each window carefully, looking for signs of Bella. She was nowhere that I could see. I was the first one to run inside. I ran through the door. _

"_Bella?" I screamed, repeatedly, running around, looking in each room. I noticed that in only one room, the floor was wooden. My family was right behind me. _

"_What's down there?" Esme asked Alice. _

"_Bella."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six *the real one!***

sorry I haven't updated. I'm having computer trouble, but I am at a friends right now, so Im able to update!

_Edwards P.O.V._

We spent what felt like forever searching for the door where she could be through. Every door seemed to be covered with her scent. I despised it. There were several thoughts that were racing through my head. Why couldn't I hear Bella? I couldn't hear her voice, her breath, or even worse...her heart.

"She's in the basement," Jasper said, looking towards the floor. Sometimes his empathy was extremely helpful.

I knew why I could not hear anything out of Bella. Alice's vision must have been true.

As I opened the door, the sweet scent of blood burned my throat. This blood burned me more then any other scent I have ever smelled. This scent was so close to dominating me. I knew the scent. I knew it very well. Alice's vision was right, as we had all silently predicted.

A pale, brown haired girl was pinned against a coffin. She was unconscious (or at least thats what I was hoping for). Her throat was slit and blood was pouring out of it. I didn't see any bite marks.

"Bella," I whispered. It felt as if my still heart had been ripped out of my chest. Actually, that would feel pleasant compared to this. I turned my head and snarled at the blond vampire standing in the corner of the surprisingly large room. The room was basically empty. Everything was wooden, and there were no lights. On the left side of the room was a huge casket with Bella pinned inside of it. On the right side, parallel to the coffin was a cross. Funny.

In between the two was a blonde vampire. He was tall, much taller then anyone in my family. His red eyes were filled with several emotions- happiness, excitement. No sorrow. I realized he was holding a bloody knife.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked rudely. But his thoughts said differently. _Ah, this must be Edward. He doesn't look as tough as Bella claimed he was. He'll be an easy kill._

"Who are you?" I asked, crouched, snarls ripping through my throat. That didn't matter right now. All that mattered was revenge.

"I have been waiting for you, Edward. I'm surprised it took you this long to get here. It's been a couple days, you know?"

"What did you do to her?" I asked, already knowing the answer. There was still a chance to save her. I could hear a heartbeat in this room, so close to her. It was so faint I could barely hear it when I was right next to her. Saving her would involve a transformation. Before the night was over, Bella would not be human.

She would be like me. A monster, a creature of the night. She would have eternal life, and blood lust. She would be a vampire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Edwards P.O.V._

Trying to carry on conversation was pointless when I was just going to kill him. I was in a crouch, ready to fight. He was talking. I could easily lunge for his throat and kill him. But thats not what I wanted. I wanted to _fight_ him. I wanted him to retaliate, to believe he could hurt me.

_Son, if you feel the need to hurt him, just do it now. We need to save Bella. She only has a few minutes left._

Sometimes I could swear Carlisle was a mind reader.

"Isabella was so beautiful, but so helpless. She was as tough as a newborn kitten, though she thought she was a lion." I looked at over at her. Her eyes were shut, but terror was clear on her face. He was right about that. She thought she was tough, or at least she tried to be. Compared to us, she was a kitten as he said.

A new scent blew in. Carlisle and I exchanged looks.

"No," I said horrified, He had already changed her. The scent of his venom was strong in her blood now.

"Thank you," I said to Winston. "You saved me from having to change her."

"Your Welcome," he replied, courteous.

"See, I have had to drink her blood before, trying to get venom out of her. It was very difficult for me to stop, almost impossible. I don't think I would be able to stop myself this time," I replied rudely.

_She'll be awake soon, Edward._ I heard Alice thinking from a different room. _You need to kill Winston now. _

I looked at Carlisle, and he nodded in approval. A last, deep, snarl ripped through me. I lunged at him, and before he had a chance to defend himself, my teeth were ripping in his throat.

"Fight fair," Winston choked out. His red eyes were suddenly fading.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" I heard a soft murmur from behind me. If I had a beating heart, it would be spazzing right now.

"Bella, are you okay? I'm so sorry! I love you!" I said, running towards her.

I knew that Winston was still alive. I turned my head, confused.

_I'll take care of him_, Carlisle thought. He grabbed Winston by the head and dragged him out of the room.

"It's okay. But his eyes were blue. What's wrong with them?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, Bella. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Edward, I'm sorry," she whispered. She was weak, and in pain. I could tell just by the edge of her voice, and her heart silently beating. It was getting slower, but louder.

"Bella, I think there's something you should know," I said, trying to picture her like me. A monster.

"What?"

"Isabella, you are going to be a vampire. By the end of tomorrow night, your transformation will be complete."

"I know."

I stared into her eyes. She didn't seem upset. She didn't seem mad. She just seemed calm.

"I figured that out earlier. Besides, the pain gave it away."

I realized that she was still nailed to the coffin (only by her shirt, not her skin). I went to unscrew the nails out.

"Do you want to go home with me, or would you rather be in your bed?"

"You have to ask?" she laughed.

"You amaze me, Bella. You are the only person I know who would be able to laugh in this pain."

"I'm not in pain. Well, I might be. I'm so used to it that I don't feel anything."

I looked at her body. Bruises and bloody scratches covered her from head to toe. I couldn't help but to feel guilty.

I picked up her body.

A bloodcurdling scream filled the room.

"PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT!!!" Bella screamed, crying. I set her carefully on the floor. She writhed in pain, and I fell to my knees.

Carlisle ran into the room, covered in blood.

"There's more venom in her body then there is blood. She lost so much blood. This is not good, son."


End file.
